Earth Day
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: "I hate Earth Day!" Carlos exclaimed. Well, Logan had the perfect solution for that. Cargan. In Celebration of Earth Day 2011.


"It's Earth Day, everyone!" Logan cried out excitedly as soon as he walked out of his bedroom that morning causing a simultaneous groan to come from every other person in the room, i.e. his band mates and Katie. Ignoring it, he continued brightly, "Aren't you excited?"

Kendall shot him a glare. "Go die in a hole," he said darkly before digging into his pancakes, bringing a morsel slathered with syrup into his frowning mouth. He never was a morning person…

"What he meant," James started, picking at his own healthier breakfast—Frosted Flakes drowned in milk with a side of sugared grape fruit—"is shut up and _then _go die in a hole."

Logan just rolled his brown eyes at his friends; they were always like this in the morning, he noted with a small frown. But he immediately perked up when, as his irises moved around the room, he caught sight of his other best friend, or as he liked to call him, his boyfriend, Carlos Garcia.

_Yeah,_ that Greek god was _his_ boyfriend. The thought alone was enough to bring a smile to his lips, although seeing him playing with his pancakes (shaped like dinosaurs thanks to Mama K), sticky with syrup and covered with butter helped a lot in that department.

He walked over and laid his lips gently over those full ones for a few seconds, tasting not only the familiar addictive flavor of Carlos, but also pancake-y goodness. His lips quirking into a smile, Logan couldn't help but think he really liked that taste, too.

"Happy Earth Day," Logan whispered, pulling back. Absentmindedly, his tongue poked out of his mouth to lap up any remaining remainders of that delicious taste.

"It's Earth Day?" His tone was astonished, almost confused, as if he'd never even heard of such a holiday. Which was highly possible since it seemed Carlos had never heard of many things that didn't involve helmets, advancements in the frozen food industry, and ridiculously violent video games.

"Yeah, you know, the day we're supposed to care about Earth and recycle or something," James answered distractively, combing his hair like eating had somehow messed it up.

Logan retorted, "We're supposed to do that _every_day, James!" He sighed, rolling his eyes again, and said to Carlos, "but, yeah, basically, I guess, he's right. It's the day we all have to be extra eco-friendly to help protect the world."

"Like superheroes?"

Logan hesitated for a second, probably to question the Latino's sanity, but after thinking it over, he let out a faint, "Um, yeah…sure, just like superheroes."

"Cool!" Carlos looked up at him with bright, excited eyes, smiling a big Carlos smile, and decided, "I like Earth Day."

* * *

><p>Carlos absolutely hated Earth Day.<p>

He was so freaking bored—unbearably, painstakingly _bored!_ He wasn't allowed to do anything at all. Not go to the pool (_"Do you know how much water they waste in there?"_), wasn't allowed to watch T.V. or play video games (_"Save electricity!"_), he couldn't even hang out with Kendall or James to take his mind of the boredom (Logan had taken away all of James' hair sprays—_"Do you even know what that does to the O-zone?"_—so Kendall had quickly taken him into their room to comfort the distraught brunette).

Considering the disturbing noises that traveled through the thin walls, he could not hang with them. They were definitely busy right now…

And Logan was off somewhere protecting the world from the ignorant residents of the Palm Woods. Carlos slammed his head down on the bed, groaning at his utter boredom. At this point, he was seriously considering cutting off his own arm for entertainment…

Luckily, before he could do anything too drastic, Logan walked through the door.

Upon seeing his boyfriend, Logan smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but Carlos turned his head to the side, his lips too occupied with pouting to even try to pucker.

"What's wrong?" the brainiac asked.

"I hate Earth Day!" Carlos exclaimed, flailing his arms out with the reserved energy he wasn't using on some reckless, dangerous stunt. "I'm so bored!"

Logan chuckled at his boyfriend, but at the glare he received, he stopped and said in a very apologetic voice, "I'm sorry, baby. Will you let me make it better?" He offered his most disarming grin, hoping it would help calm the smaller boy.

Albeit Carlos continued to pout, it seemed to work at least a little because Carlos turned over so he was facing the brunette and said in a forced uninterested tone, "What did you have in mind?"

"This." And then Logan crashed his lips onto those pouting lips, feeling them twitch into a small smile as he moved against them. As soon as Carlos started kissing back, Logan's tongue made another appearance, sliding across the other's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Carlos let him in—he was bored, so might as well let Logan entertain him, right? He realized it was _extremely_ right when Logan's hand snacked into his loose jeans, rubbing him through his Mickey Mouse boxers. Logan swallowed his moan easily.

Carlos moved back, disconnecting their lips, asking in broken English (he was too busy gasping, moaning, and grunting to speak clearly), "What…Logan…_ngh!_"

Fortunately, Logan was a genius, so he was able to interpret the words. He looked down at Carlos with an uncharacteristic devilish gleam in those sinfully beautiful eyes. "My little superhero has been very good today, saving the world, so he needs to be rewarded, right?"

Carlos was about to say something along the lines of damn right, but Logan's skilled fingers tugged on his hardening dick and the words died on his tongue, quickly replaced with the smart boy's own name.

Logan liked it that way.

But he also wanted Carlos to scream and beg for more, so he snuck his hand past the protective barrier of cotton, straight to the prize. At the skin on skin contact, Carlos was putty in his hands.

He stroked his hand up and down the long shaft, using long and deliberate movements that were way too slow for the Latino's taste, but he wasn't complaining.

Logan attached his lips to his neck, the tan skin too appetizing and appealing to resist. After open-mouthed kisses, nips, and kisses, Logan set to work on sucking hard against the skin. The need to mark the smaller boy as his was something he could never pass up; the spot right under Carlos' collar bone was always purple from love bites.

Carlos could barely stand the pleasure running through his body. Contrary to the relationship between their other two band mates, Carlos and Logan did not do many physical things besides kissing and hickeys. A hand job was a major step up from what he was used to and he totally loved it.

As Logan's large hand traveled up and down his heated skin, his mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to get air, but really, he was trying to get the correct words out. It was a losing battle, though. The most he could get out was "Logan!" before all his thought process would stop completely and he'd have to try all over again.

But he needed Logan to go faster, to put him out of his misery. He bucked his hips and groaned, but if Logan noticed what he wanted (which he probably did) he didn't acknowledge it.

He felt the familiar sucking and biting at his clavicle, felt Logan's thumb playing with the head of his dick, slipping into the slit every once and while, collecting pre-cum, felt his mind completely leave his body, but he managed to stutter the word, "Pl-pleas-se!"

Logan smirked against his neck and finally, _finally_, his speed skyrocketed, finishing off Carlos with an ease only Logan Mitchell possessed. It took only a few more seconds before Carlos' balls tightened, then he released all over the smart boy's hand and his own underwear.

He slumped on the bed, panting, a content smile tugging lazily at his lips.

"Did that make it better?" Logan asked, smiling down at him.

Carlos laughed breathlessly. "Yes, much better… I totally love Earth Day."

"Good," Logan murmured, smirking. He rubbed the bulge protruding out of his jeans against Carlos' leg shamelessly as he continued, "Because it's not over yet, babe."

* * *

><p>Happy Earth Day to all! Let's all try to be a little conservative and save our planet like superheroes ;)<p>

In a side note, anyone else see the BrainSurge yesterday with Kendall, Carlos, and Ciara? I thought it was just so cute when everytime Kendall got a question right, he'd do a little dance move and say "Bam!" Then again, I think everything he does is cute… Seriously, can that boy ever _not_ be adorable?


End file.
